


[VID] Love Heals

by Butterfly



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: Love conquers all things.





	[VID] Love Heals

**Author's Note:**

> Audio: "Love Heals" as sung by the 2005 RENT movie cast.

Download zipped .mp4: [Love Heals](http://dianamurrayvfx.com/vid/LoveHeals_S8_Butterfly.mp4.zip)


End file.
